


Wasted Time

by justahopelessssromantic



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justahopelessssromantic/pseuds/justahopelessssromantic
Summary: A request for “Well, I was going to request how they’re best friends, but girl is shy, doesn’t really know how to articulate that she likes Angel so while she is practicing to tell Angel, she says it to EZ and the only thing Angel hears is that she’s in love with EZ which breaks him. And she kind of goes to him cause he starts ignoring her and then confesses when he’s trying to walk away and like Coco and Gilly just go “Fuck,” Coco handed over a 20 dollar bill to Gilly. “Angel, how are you not gonna be the one to confess?” And then maybe smut? Cause she runs from him after she confesses cause she’s kind of like horrified lol and then he goes to see her kisses and smut.”
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Wasted Time

"So, we still on for our horror movie marathon tonight?" You asked Angel as you walked with him into the scrapyard. 

"Fuck, that's tonight?" He turned to you acting confused before he couldn't hold it in any longer and smiled. 

You shook your head, shoving him playfully. "God you're such an asshole" You giggled as he rather dramatically over reacted in his stumbling from your shove. 

He "regained" his balance as he chuckled. "Of course we're still on. I could never forget our monthly movie marathon." 

Angel and you had been best friends since forever. You did everything together and were there for every high or low of each other's lives. When Angel began prospecting he knew he'd have less time for you so you came up with the deal that you would at least have one movie night every month where he could just focus on you giving you time together. For the most part this tradition had held up minus a few rescheduling but in the end you'd always still have your one night. 

You looked forward to them every month. Each month you'd pick a different genre and you'd play movies all through the night staying up together. There was always lots of snacks, laughter, and conversation. It was those moments you cherished most and those moments that made it even harder to suppress your true feelings for Angel. 

"Got to get in there for Templo," he said nodding towards the front entrance to the clubhouse. "I'll pick you up at eight. Don't forget to bring an extra pair of pants in case you piss yourself again." He smirked at you knowing how saying this would get under your skin. You were so easy to rile up he didn’t even really have to try anymore.

You smacked his chest. He could be so infuriating sometimes. "I did not piss myself! You and I both know I spilt my drink." 

"Uh huh." He nodded, chuckling. "Whatever makes you feel better, querida." 

"I didn't!" You protested. You could feel your face heating up as you became more flustered."Of course not." He held his hands up. "I'm just saying I left to make some more popcorn and when I came back…" he trailed off. He loved seeing you like this, all worked up. He thought it was adorable.

"What I remember is you left then proceeded to sneak up on me and scare the shit out of me during a jump scare which caused my drink to spill all over me." You crossed your arms staring him down trying to push down the ever creeping embarrassment. 

"Well I guess we'll just have to see what happens tonight and then we'll know who's telling the truth." He teased some more, watching how you were trying to keep up the tough exterior. Leaning over he gave you a kiss on the cheek secretly wanting to kiss you properly but pushing the thought to the back of his mind. "I can't wait for tonight." He said as he walked away and towards the clubhouse. He turned back once calling out to you "eight o'clock" 

"Eight o'clock." You agreed, giving him a smile as you watched him until he disappeared out of sight. 

"Aren't you two cute." 

You jumped turning around and smacking EZ's arm. "What the hell is wrong with you Reyes boys." You held your hand to your chest trying to settle your thumping heart down. 

"Sorry." He grinned. "Didn't know you'd be so jumpy, but then again you always get sucked into your own little world with Angel, blocking everything out but him. It's adorable." He teased. "Why exactly is it you still haven't confessed your feelings yet?" 

You sighed deeply. Right now you were wishing you had never told EZ about how you were madly in love with his brother but you needed someone to talk to and EZ was your shoulder to cry on after you had found out Angel had a date with some other girl. Hearing that broke you but thankfully it didn't last long. 

"It's not like I haven't tried." You ran your hand over your face peeking back out at EZ. "Shit I've tried so many times," you whined uncovering your face. "But every time my stomach just jumbles in knots and I feel like I'm gonna hurl and I can't even form a coherent sentence I just stumble over whatever it is I'm trying to spit out." You huffed crossing your arms, "Why is it that the easiest person for me to talk to also happens to be the hardest?" With Angel you could tell him anything and that's what made it all the more frustrating that you couldn't seem to get this one thing, possibly the most important thing out. 

EZ felt for you, he really did. You and Angel would be the perfect couple if one of you would just get the guts to finally tell the other how you really felt. "Pretend I'm Angel." He offered.

"What?" You widen your eyes not liking where you were certain this was going. 

"Well the only way to get better at something is practice, right?" EZ stated matter of factly. "Just try it. Pretend I'm Angel and tell me how you feel."

"This is ridiculous." You tried to protest but EZ just gave you a look telling you he wasn't going to let it go. "Promise you won't make fun of me." You mumbled giving in. 

"You know me (Y/N). I wouldn't do that." He placed his hand on your shoulder reassuring you making you feel more comfortable with the idea. 

"Ok well." You hesitated a moment gathering your courage and your thoughts. You took a deep breath ready to say what you've been wanting to for so long now. "I'm in love with you, Angel.” You started feeling a little silly but continuing on anyways. “I think I first discovered my feeling that first movie night when you checked every hidden place in my house to ensure there was nothing hiding in wait for me and then spent the whole night with me so I would feel safe." You smiled fondly at the memory getting lost in your words. "It was from then on that I just kept falling. I love you, have always loved you, and will never stop loving you." It felt good to finally get it all out. Your smile grew as you looked at EZ. Tonight would be the night. You were finally going to tell Angel you were in love with him.

However, what you didn't know was that Angel had come back out after Templo to see if you were still around. He was just coming around the side of the building when he heard you say the most heartbreaking words to his brother. That you loved him and always would love him. Again EZ was the better option, taking another person from his life. His chest tightened. The feeling was so constricting he felt like he couldn't breath. Turning back around quickly he made his way as far away from you two as he could before stopping on the other side of the building and leaning his back against it for support. He couldn't believe he could be so stupid. And to think he had it all planned out, tonight would be the night he was going to confess his love for you once and for all. He mentally kicked himself for being such a fool.

Needless to say that night Angel did not pick you up for your movie night. He wouldn’t even pick up his phone or answer your texts. You brushed it off, he must have got caught up in club stuff and you’d reschedule like you had in the past but that never happened. 

You came by the clubhouse the next day and were told he was busy. Again you brushed it off but you could only do that so many times. 

You were talking to EZ on the phone complaining to the youngest brother, “Do you know what is going on with your brother?” 

“I have no clue,” EZ said honestly. “I haven’t spoken much with him. He’s been avoiding me for some reason. He won’t talk to me.” 

You felt better knowing it wasn’t just you getting the cold shoulder but you still couldn’t think of any reason behind Angel’s actions. “Huh,” you said. “Okay, well I’m going by the scrapyard today. He’s going to talk to me whether he likes it or not.” 

“Good luck,” EZ said. “Let me know what you find out.”

You stormed into the scrapyard coming up behind Angel as he worked on his bike. “Why the hell are you avoiding me?!” You snapped crossing your arms. You had enough of whatever was going on and wouldn’t back down until you had some answers.

Angel let out a long sigh in frustration when he heard your voice. Chucky had one job. He stood up wiping his hands on his pants and turning around to face you. He shook his head brushing you off, “I’m not avoiding you.” 

“Really?” You laughed bitterly. “Okay then what exactly would you call what you’ve been doing?” 

“I’ve just been busy.” He said leaning back against his bike. He didn’t want to have this conversation now or ever. It was too painful for him to see you and picture his brother by your side.

“Too busy for me?” You asked. 

Angel could hear the hurt in your voice and it just made everything that much harder on him. He didn’t want to lose you or cause you pain but he couldn’t stand the thought of you being with EZ more. He had to look out for himself and until he could move past you being around you was a terrible idea. 

“What about our movie nights?” You added. It was really about the movie nights it was about missing him. Angel was a huge part of your life and to have him ignoring you, not being able to talk to him, it just felt like there was a giant Angel shaped hole in your heart. Your life just wanted the same without him around. 

“Thought you’d rather have them with EZ now.” 

“EZ? Why would I want to do that with EZ?” Now you were really confused. “That’s our thing, Angel.” 

“I don’t know maybe because I love you, have always loved you, and will never stop loving you.” He mocked you. “I fucking heard you (Y/N). You could’ve at least given me a heads up before you professed your love to my brother. I thought we told each other everything but apparently not.” Now he couldn’t hold back the jealousy that had wrecked through him. It hurt him, you hurt him and he wanted you to feel just as shitty as he had. “I’m not doing this now.” Angel huffed walking past you, brushing by you as he went. 

It was all coming together now in your mind. Angel somehow must have heard you when you were practicing with EZ and now it made so much sense why he was avoiding you both. 

“God you are so infuriating sometimes!” You snapped yelling after him. You rarely raised your voice to anyone let alone him so you definitely got the attention of everyone around. All this time you were thinking you must have done something wrong, your mind running around in circles trying to figure it out and it was all just because of a fucking misunderstanding. “I wasn’t confessing my love to EZ, you jackass! I was practicing confessing to you!” You yelled at him. At this point you didn’t care anymore. You were only thinking about the idiot whose back was to you. “Fuck, because for some reason I’m in love with you Angel!” You finally got out. When all was said and done however everything you had just said out loud finally registered. The adrenaline ran out of your body just as quickly as it had surged through leaving you feeling embarrassed and vulnerable. Two things you hated feeling the most. 

Angel stopped in his tracks as his mind processed what you had just said. 

Fight or flight kicked in fast for you and before you knew it you had spun around and were rushing out of the scrapyard and to your car before anyone could say anything to you. You were mortified and humiliated. Now everyone knew and you were sure they were all having a good laugh at you. 

“Did you just say you loved me?” He asked, turning around expecting to see you there but only finding Gilly and Coco standing there. 

“Fuck,” Coco grumbled slipping a twenty out and passing it to Gilly who took it with a smug grin. He was certain Angel would be the one to have the balls to confess to you first but apparently he was wrong about his hermano. “Angel, how are you not going to be the one to confess?” 

“Fuck,” Angel groaned running his hand over his beard, tugging at the end. “I fucked up, didn’t I?” 

“Yeah, you fucked up bad.” Gilly agreed. 

Curled up on your couch with your favorite pair of sweatpants on and worn down shirt you scrolled through the various titles on Netflix trying to distract your mind but nothing was really sticking out at you. You wanted to sink into yourself and wallow in the horrible feeling of having just word vomited your feelings for everyone to hear. You hugged the pillow tighter to your chest and buried your face into its plush material groaning. 

A knock on your door pulled you away from your moment. Your stomach grumbled as you sat up assuming the pizza you had ordered had finally arrived. You hurried over to the door not really caring that you looked like a mess only wanting the delicious food awaiting you on the other side. 

You swung the door open heart stopping as you saw Angel standing there on the other side. Your face immediately turned to a scowl. “What are you doing here?” You asked him.

“Querida, I just want to talk about earlier.” 

You turned back walking into your home knowing Angel would follow you in. “If you’re here to make fun of me some more I’d rather you just left.” You plopped back onto your couch burying your face in your hands

Angel cautiously approached you, crouching down in front of you. “I’m not here to make fun of you (Y/N).” He said taking your hands in his and gently pulling them away from your face. 

You still couldn’t bring yourself to make full eye contact with him as you looked around. “Then why are you here?”

“I’m here because,” he said, preparing himself to tell you what he had been wanting to tell you for years now. “I’m here because I’m in love with you too.” 

“What?” You asked, meeting his gaze now, melting under his soft eyes. “Don’t play with me Angel.” You couldn't take it if this was some attempt at a joke.

“I’m not playing, mi dulce.” Angel reassured you, running his thumbs soothingly across the back of your hands. Having your touch against his gave him the courage to go on. “I love you, (Y/N). I’ve been in love with you but feared you would never feel the same way about me so I kept it to myself. You’re my best friend, I can’t lose you. I didn’t want to put what we had in jeopardy.” 

“Angel, you should have told me.” You said. Your heart was beating faster now as you were very aware of his touch. “We were supposed to tell each other everything.” 

“Yeah we were.” Angel chuckled now feeling ridiculous for how blown up things had gotten. “Well I’m telling you now. I love you, (Y/N).” He said once more. 

You smiled biting your bottom lip as you looked at his lips. “Well what are you waiting for then?” You asked him feeling more bold now. “Are you going to kiss me or what?” 

Angel grinned standing up some and cupping your face in his large hands. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he pulled you to the ground with him bringing his lips to yours. Straddling his lap he ran his hands down your back as your tongues tangled together. Reaching the hem of your shirt he pulled away to slip the fabric over your head groaning when he saw you weren’t wearing a bra. 

You instinctively went to wrap your arms around your chest feeling small under his gaze but he caught your arms before you could do so. His gaze lingered on your chest making you even more nervous until he looked back up into your eyes. “Fuck, you’re absolutely stunning.” 

You smiled gasping out as he leaned over pulling your nipple into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the nub. You ran your hands through his hair as you threw your head back, overwhelmed by the stimulation. You bit your lip holding back a moan as his hand traveled down your stomach and into your sweats. 

Angel slipped his middle finger between your lips loving how wet you already were. He ran his finger up and down gathering your juices before settling on your clit running circles around it. You bit your lip harder, legs jolting involuntarily at the sensation. You pulled on his hair causing him to growl against your skin making you even wetter. 

He kissed and sucked his way up your body settling into the crook of your neck as his fingers made quick work of bringing you over the edge. Your eyes rolled back as you cried out his name, the sound being like music to Angel's ears. He captured your lips with his sucking on your bottom lip as he guided you through the shockwaves of your orgasm. 

Angel pulled back smirking as he watched you catch your breath, your breasts rising and falling with each ragged breath you took. He took great pride in knowing that your pleasure had come from him. He laid you down gently on the floor removing his cut and shirt before leaning down to hover above you. His hand ran up your side sending a shiver through your body. 

He kissed you slowly, savoring the taste of you. Angel pulled away causing you to whine as you tugged on his bottom lip not wanting him to part from you. Your neediness for him only made him that much harder. 

"Do you know how many nights I've dreamt of this moment?” He purred, licking his lips as he looked you up and down, loving how exposed you were to him. “Of your body against mine, my name spilling from your lips like a prayer as you claw at my back.” He smirked down at you as he looked into your eyes, so dark with lust. “How many times I've woken up in a sweat with the taste of you on my tongue and the aching need for you in my bed." 

You weren’t going to lie, everything he was saying was just turning you on more, making your body burn for his touch, for him to fill you up. You wanted him and no one else ever again. “Angel,” you breathed out still coming down from your release.

“Yes?"

“Would you please just shut up,” you smirked at him “And fuck me already.” 

Angel chuckled, his own eyes darkening now.“As you wish, querida. But just know you asked for it.” 

Making quick work of discarding his pants you did the same both checking each other out thoroughly once you were both bare. You licked your lips as you stared at his thick cock. 

“You like what you see?” Angel asked, cockily noticing your gaze. “Cause I sure as hell do.”

“What did I say about the talking?” You teased.

If you wanted Angel to fuck you then that’s what he was going to fucking do. He’d make sure he’d be the one you wouldn’t forget and if he had it his way it would be just you and him for the rest of your lives. Bringing his hand between your knees he spread you out before him giving him a better view of your slick pussy. 

He grabbed himself teasing you, stroking the tip of his cock up and down your slit gathering your juices. You whined some more reaching up to bring him down to you. He could only hold out so long himself before giving in. Slipping in slowly your mouth fell open as he stretched you out. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he stayed still a moment allowing you to adjust around him. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” He grunted looking down to watch as he began his movements, thrusting in and out at a slow pace. 

He felt so good filling you up, you’ve never felt so full but you needed more from him or you’d go crazy. You reached up tilting his chin to look at you instead of where you came together as one. “Angel, baby,” you pleaded. “I need you to pick up the pace.” You gasped out as he thrusted deeper. 

Doing as you wished he leaned down sucking on your flesh as he began pounding into you faster. You reached out to him, your hands finding their way to his back and digging in. He hissed out at the sting loving the way you reacted to him. He kept up the pace as your walls tightened around him. Your breath was ragged as his name spilled from your lips just as he had dreamed. You arched your back into his chest as his thrusts became more frantic. Reaching down he began running quick circles around your clit with his thumb speeding up your release. 

You felt the familiar sensation gather in the pit of your stomach. Before you knew it you were whisked away into an euphoric state, Angel giving you a few more good thrusts before he twitched inside you spilling out and filling you up, moaning out your name. 

Angel collapsed down just barely holding his weight off of you as he groaned into the crook of your neck leaving a few sloppy kisses. He picked his head up with a dopey grin on his face. “God I fucking love you.” 

“That good, huh?” You teased breathless and beat. 

“The best.” He smirked leaning down and giving you one more kiss before pulling out of you and plopping down beside you. 

You both stared up at the ceiling just listening to the other’s shallow breaths, your bodies sticky and sweaty. 

“Just give me a minute and I’ll be ready for round two.” Angel chuckled from beside you. Your favorite sound in the world.

After a few moments you flipped over on your side propping your head up with one arm and walking your fingers up his chest with the other. “You ready for round two yet?” You asked, smiling sweetly at him. 

Turning over on his side he pulled you close to his chest. His hand found his way to your ass giving you a good smack causing you to squeal out. You pulled back giving his chest a smack. “Asshole.” You muttered, the smile still finding its way to your lips regardless. 

“I’m ready now.” He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows before pushing you over and pinning you down beneath him. He kissed your jaw and down your neck getting lower and lower when there was a knock on the door. 

Angel groaned picking his head up to look at you. “Who the fuck is that?” 

Your face lit up as you sat up. “Pizza!” You smiled at Angel remembering the pizza you had ordered before Angel came over. Reaching over you grabbed Angel’s plaid and pulled it on buttoning it up, smiling at him. “I hope you don’t mind.” 

“Not at all,” he grinned. “Looks better on you anyways. Angel grabbed his boxer briefs, slipping them on quickly. “I got it.” He said standing up and walking over to your front door to receive the food. 

Getting up off the ground you climbed onto the couch sitting on your knees as you eagerly watched Angel bring the pizza back to you. He set it down on the table beside you grabbing a slice and settling into the soft cushions. Crawling over you snuggled into his lap, your back against his chest after grabbing your own slice. By now you were both starving after having worked up quite the appetite. 

Angel grabbed the remote turning on your tv and going to Netflix. “So what shall it be tonight?” He asked, determined to keep the movie night tradition going.

You looked over at him giving him a smile before settling back in against him. “Hmm,” you thought it over for a minute, “How about Nightmare on Elm Street?” 

“Okay,” Angel agreed, staring the film up and wrapping his pizza free arm around you. “You know how much fucking time we wasted when we could have been doing this?” He wasn’t just talking about the sex but everything. Having you in his arms, as his girl, eating pizza, conveniently after some great fucking sex was his idea of a perfect night and now here you were. “I’m done with that. I’m not going to waste a single moment with you ever again.” He promised and from that day forward he never did. 


End file.
